Máscaras
by Jean's Chaos Factory
Summary: Lo importante es quitarte todas tus máscaras, frente a tu verdadero amor, o al menos eso piensan Sakura y Shaoran. Oneshot!


**_¡ADVERTENCIA!_**

En este oneshot, se leen escenas no aptas para niños pequeños. Leemon!

**_

* * *

_**

"Máscaras"

– ¿Y ellos quienes son?

– Son Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, una pareja bastante extraña

– Sí, el chico más rebelde y rudo que haya asistido a esta escuela, anda con la chica más dulce y encantadora.

Se oye por lo bajo un par de murmullos curiosos, que sólo decían lo que veían, porque ninguno de ellos sabe que Shaoran no tiene nada de rebelde ni rudo, cuando el tema a tratar es Sakura, ni saben que Sakura, no tiene nada de dulce a la hora de hacer el amor.

Ésa era la realidad, era verdad que Shaoran era el chico más rebelde que alguna vez hubiera existido: se saltaba las clases, no obedecía a los maestros, hacía bromas pesadas, no respetaba autoridad alguna, pero sí que tenía un punto débil: Sakura Kinomoto, la chica más dulce y encantadora de toda la escuela, ella era alegre, siempre tenía una sonrisa para los demás, ayudaba en lo que podía, veía el lado positivo en todo, pero si había alguien que hacía despertar sus más bajos instintos, ése era sin duda Shaoran Li; ésta singular pareja se había formado poco más de dos años atrás, con una historia digna de telenovela: un viernes por la tarde, se habían ofrecido varios chicos para limpiar la bodega de la escuela, entre ellos Sakura, y la cosa más extraña, Shaoran también estaba ahí, la tarde comenzó como cualquier otra para la castaña, ella todas las semanas ayudaba con la limpieza, sacudió los estantes donde se encontraba el material de deportes, mientras otros chicos se ocupaban de lavar los trastes de cocina, Shaoran secaba distraídamente el piso, su mirada estaba ocupada con la figura de una chica curvilínea y esbelta, la cual ni siquiera volteaba a verlo, pero sin duda, sabía quién la miraba, esa penetrante mirada que sólo la intimidaba.

Y así, pasaron 2 largas horas, la chica seguía limpiando, hay que recalcar que la bodega era bastante grande, tendría que serlo para los más de 6 mil alumnos que asistían; la chica no se había percatado que sólo estaban ella y el chico que le ponía los nervios a flor de piel, porque Sakura no negaba que Shoran Li era imposiblemente atractivo, pero no podía decir si le gustaba o no, porque para ella, no importaba qué tan guapo fuera, si era un ser totalmente frío e insensible, no valía la pena; por su parte Shaoran, llevaba sentado más de media hora, sólo observando la razón de que se ofreciera a limpiar, pero la chica no parecía haberse percatado de que sólo quedaban ellos dos, cuando de pronto vio cómo se acercaba

– Disculpa, Li. ¿Me podrías ayudar a bajar otro limpiador? Están en el cuarto de aseo – dijo la chica tímidamente, rogándoles a todos los santos de que Li, quisiera ayudarla, ya que si decidía lo contrario, tendría graves problemas, porque no lo alcanzaría.

El chico se quedó vacilante unos segundos, pero por fin habló

– Está bien, pero tranquila que no te voy a morder Kinomoto – dijo sarcásticamente, y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de aseo

– Gracias – contestó ella con una dulce sonrisa, que él no vio, y comenzó a seguirlo

Durante el trayecto, a Shaoran se le ocurrió una brillante idea

– El que huela a cerezas, por favor – dijo Sakura ingresando antes que Shaoran al cuarto de aseo

– Cómo digas – dijo secamente Shaoran, mientras, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, cerraba con seguro la puerta

Shaoran, "intentó" alcanzar el limpiador, y al no poder tomarlo, Sakura fue por las escaleras de emergencia, que casualmente estaban en el mismo cuarto, y justo cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, Shaoran las movió discreta y ligeramente, haciendo que Sakura tambaleara y cayera entre sus brazos, quedando ambos cara a cara, por primera vez en todo el día

– ¿Estás bien? – dijo en un tono ligeramente preocupado, clavando aún más la mirada en los ojos esmeralda de la chica, ya perdido en ellos

– Sí, gracias – dijo en un tono poco familiar para ella, pero perdida en los ojos ámbar del castaño, y poco a poco las distancias entre ellos se fueron reduciendo, hasta que Sakura sintió el dulce olor de Shaoran, entremezclándose con el de ella, sabía que eso no estaba bien, que podía meterse en problemas, pero no quería apartarse, simplemente quería ver hasta dónde llegaría eso; Shaoran, no sabía cómo rayos habían llegado a esa proximidad, pero sabía que no la dejaría apartarse. Shaoran terminó la distancia existente entre ambos, y beso dulcemente los labios de Sakura, lo único que no se esperaba era la reacción de ella, había creído que intentaría apartarse, pero hizo exactamente lo contrario, correspondió totalmente a su beso, atrayendo su cabeza más cerca de ella, obligándolo a profundizarlo, acción que sorprendió a la misma Sakura, su sentido común decía que se apartara, y saliera huyendo de allí tan rápido como le fuese posible, pero algo mucho más fuerte que la razón la obligaba a quedarse, y de esa manera continuó el beso, aferrándose más a Shaoran, quien sin saber cuándo, ni cómo, había acorralado a Sakura contra una escritorio del lugar, se separaron un micro instante por falta de aire, sólo para continuar con los besos, hasta que Sakura, rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Shaoran, quien comenzó a recorrerlas y la acercó todavía más hacia él, haciendo que sintiera su erección, cosa que lejos de asustarla, la motivó a seguir, comenzó a recorrer lentamente su espalda, acariciándolo, Shaoran sin poder contenerse alzó a Sakura para depositarla en el escritorio, y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de la chica, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos pechos, cubiertos por un sostén verde claro, Sakura hizo lo mismo con su camisa, pero se sorprendió ante el bien formado cuerpo de Shaoran, sabía que tenía buen cuerpo, pero no que pareciera un Adonis, y comenzó a formar un camino de caricias de su cuello hasta el inicio de su pantalón, acción que enloqueció a Shaoran, y empezó a dejar besos húmedos en el cuello de Sakura, sin dejar de acariciar sus piernas

– Sha- Sha - oran – suspiraba entrecortadamente, y de esa manera fue que desabrochó su pantalón, perdiendo su mano entre los bóxers del chico, acariciando su miembro

– Sak - Saku - Sakura – decían entre gemidos

Entonces, Shaoran decidió que era tiempo para algo más serio, quitó de un solo tirón la falda de la castaña y desabrochó el sostén, dejándola sólo en la diminuta tanga a juego. Recostó delicadamente a Sakura sobre el frío escritorio, que no fue de importancia alguna para ella, y comenzó a acariciar sus senos, su abdomen, sus piernas, arrancándole innumerables gemidos

– Sha - Sha - Shao…ran – decía casi sin respirar, al sentir su lengua, en uno de sus pechos, mientras con una de sus manos, acariciaba su entrepierna, acariciándola, excitándola más y más, y, por alguna extraña razón, le pareció injusto, así que lo apartó, y se levantó, dejándolo con cara de no entender nada

– Es que, me parece que no estás siendo justo – y sin más se le quitó totalmente el pantalón al joven, y se dirigió hacia su miembro, sorprendiéndose por el tamaño de éste, comenzó a darle inocentes besos, para comenzar a recorrerlo con la lengua, e introducirlo completamente en su boca, al ritmo que el chico le había marcado, y cuando Sakura determinó – qué de dónde sabía la medida, quien sabe – que estaba lo suficientemente excitado se detuvo

– Creo que ya estamos a mano – y Shaoran la cargó para volver a depositarla en el escritorio, le quitó la única prenda faltante, se colocó encima de ella y le abrió las piernas, para así penetrarla, comenzó lentamente, pero se detuvo al escuchar el grito de dolor de Sakura

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó realmente preocupado

– Sí, supongo que es normal, continúa – dijo ella corriéndole una lágrima por la mejilla, que Shaoran limpió con su lengua, y entró de una sola embestida dentro de ella, Sakura volvió a sentir dolor, pero no se quejó, y poco a poco se fue disipando para darle paso al placer, las embestidas fueron más rápidas y más fuertes, llenando la habitación de gemidos y suspiros, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, y así se quedaron largo rato, unidos, mientras su respiración se calmaba, hasta que Sakura cayó en la cuenta de lo que habían hecho

– Shaoran…yo…lo que pasó… – pero no sabía qué decir, y es que, ¿qué le podría decir? Habían tenido sexo, y ni siquiera eran amigos de verdad, conocidos sería una palabra apropiada

– Sakura…pues… – y por primera vez en años, Shaoran Li, no tenía las palabras adecuadas, y así ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio, sin haber roto su unión todavía.

Y así, había sido como comenzaron su relación, tras su singular presentación, decidieron comenzar a conocerse realmente, aunque el resultado siempre era el mismo: terminaban haciendo el amor en donde les fuera posible, porque a esas alturas, ya se le podía llamar hacer el amor, habían desarrollado algún vínculo sentimental extraño, Shaoran dejó de acostarse con cuanta chica se le pusiera enfrente, y Sakura, no soportaba que otra chica lo volteara a ver.

Y así es como llegamos al presente, Sakura y Shaoran no han cambiado, ella sigue siendo dulce, y él terriblemente rebelde, pero a solas, se muestran cómo realmente son, porque, ¿quién más que tu verdadero amor, para mostrar tu verdadero ser? Lo que los demás conozcan de ti, importa poco, lo que importa es que frente a él, te quites todas tus máscaras.

* * *

**Sakura Card Captors, no me pertenece.**

**Ola! D new yo! jeje bno pz zte es mi primer leemon, jiji, spro qe les gust, spro nu haber ido dmasiado lista, opiniones plis. Review!**

**Gracias, a tosos los que se toman la molestia por leer mis fics.**


End file.
